medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakoniwa General Hospital Ruins
The 169th Suggestion: Hakoniwa General Hospital Ruins (箱庭病院跡地, Hakoniwa Byouin Atochi) is the one hundred and sixty-ninth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary The group boards a train to reach Hakoniwa General Hospital. Wearing a white wig, Nienami imitates Ajimu, a tasteless joke that causes the others to collapse. After dealing with Nienami (courtesy of Kumagawa and his screws), the remaining four sit down to discuss how to counter Iihiko. Zenkichi suggests non-recovery skills, particularly the Minuses. Medaka reveals that none of the skills she mastered with The End were effective against Iihiko; Kumagawa tries to explain Iihiko's resistance to skills with a Dragon Ball reference, and comments on the level of Medaka's Abnormality. Tsurubami comments that Ajimu's simulated reality complex may have been exacerbated by Iihiko's strength from another dimension. Zenkichi is surprised to hear that skills will not work, but wonders why Medaka is so sure styles will. She states that a style will work because words can reach Iihiko. Zenkichi expresses his discomfort that they need to rely on Fukurou, who caused all the fuss of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, and questions how the man could have survived. Medaka reiterates that she was the one who killed Fukurou. Kumagawa tells Medaka to stop insisting that she killed Fukurou, commenting that they all heard Momozono's story. Hearing Momozono's name, Nienami claims she might know the girl, and is told to shut up. Medaka asks the others why they believe Momozono's story from the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Tsurubami questions if Momozono's story from the Jet Black Wedding Feast was a lie, and thinks to himself that the impression he got from Ajimu was different from what he heard later. Medaka questions why Fukurou developed the styles in the first place: an ability that could possibly defeat Iihiko, and then request the next Iihiko (Shiranui) as his double. Shiranui, Kairai, and Shinkirou arrive at the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital to meet Fukurou. Kairai questions whether Fukurou will really be waiting for them, though Shiranui quiets his concerns. She goes on to explain the history of the hospital and the Tsurubami family. Listening to Shiranui, Shinkirou is surprised to hear that Hato was a nurse, and Kairai asks about her. As they proceed through the ruins, Shiranui explains the details of Hato's career as a nurse. After hearing Shiranui's explanation, Kairai questions why Kajiki would marry such an unsociable person, while Shinkirou wonders how much of Hato's marriage was decided by the Ge'hyoukai, or if she was simply after the Kurokami's money. Arriving at the director's office, Shiranui tells her escorts they can leave her. However both Kairai and Shinkirou insist on staying; Shiranui comments that they are nice guys. Upon entering however, all three are trapped in a cage. Fukurou (with Kotobuki and Yuzuriha) greets Shiranui, complaining about how long he has had to wait for her. Shiranui calls him a dandy, and notes he seems too alive to be dead. Characters in Order of Appearance #Namanie Nienami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Misogi Kumagawa #Medaka Kurokami #Kamome Tsurubami #Iihiko Shishime (flashback) #Gagamaru Chougasaki (flashback) #Shibuki Shibushi (flashback) #Hansode Shiranui #Momo Momozono (flashback) #Najimi Ajimu (flashback) #Kairai Kugurugi #Shinkirou Kotobuki #Hato Tsurubami (flashback) #Fukurou Tsurubami #Kakegae Yuzuriha #Joutou Kotobuki Category:Chapters